Certain [2-(substituted-amino)-2-oxoethoxy]acetic acids have been reported previously. The compound having the formula EQU HOOC--CH.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 --CONHC.sub.6 H.sub.5
has been reported by Anschutz, Ann., 259, 187 (1890); no pharmacological property is disclosed. Diglycolamic acids in which the nitrogen is substituted with a non-cyclic aliphatic hydrocarbon group have been reported to be useful additives to gasoline as rust and corrosion inhibitors (U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,069). The compound represented by the formula ##STR1## has been described by Baron, et al., J. Med. Chem., 10, 276 (1967), as an intermediate in the preparation of a morpholinedione represented by the formula ##STR2## Other morpholinediones disclosed to have been obtained through amide acid intermediates are those represented by the formulas ##STR3## The morpholines have CHS depressant properties. No pharmacological properties are suggested for the amide acid compounds. Of the reported morpholinediones which are N-substituted, there may be mentioned in addition to the aforementioned Baron compounds, compounds more remote in which the substituent on the 4 nitrogen is (a) alkyl and useful as intermediates for the preparation of metal sequestrants (Kidwell et al., Ger. Offen. Nos. 2,511,613 (South Africa No. 75/1646) and 2,511,888) and as sweetening agents (M. Sido abstracted in J. Chem. Soc. 447(1921)) (b) aralkyl used for investigating hypolipidemic activity; and (c) nitrogen substituted alkylene in which the nitrogen is part of a complex structure which necessarily contains an azo linkage and useful as dyes (M. A. Weaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,092). None of the foregoing amide acid compounds or morpholinediones is known to have antisecretory or cardiotonic properties.